Hermiones y La Princesa de Kalea
by Sukita Fic
Summary: Hermione sabe que la siguen, cuando descubre quien es ese extraño que la observa también descubrirá que viene de otro mundo, del reino de Kalea y que una profecía dice que ella corre peligro y que pondrá en peligro a todo su reino. Lo que no sabe es que Draco Malfoy no piensa dejarla sola.
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1**

**"El temor de la profecía"**

**- No me gusta que estén juntos, me da igual que sean unos críos… No me gusta-** La mujer que hablaba miraba nerviosa por la ventana mientras se enroscaba uno de sus rizos castaños en los dedos

Su acompañante, el Rey Carlos, la sonreía de manera tranquila. Arrugas profundas marcaban un bondadoso rosto y esa sonrisa con la cual intentaba tranquilizar a su única hija se escondía tras una abundante barba blanca - **No seas quisquillosa, jamás una bruja ha tenido un corazón más blanco que nuestra Hermione. Ella es buena y valiente ¿De verdad piensa que cambiaría? Nunca será una bruja oscura.**

**- Pero papa, ya sabes lo que dice la profecía "De la unión de la princesa bruja con el corazón más blanco y el noble con el corazón más negro nacerá la mayor oscuridad que Kalea va a conocerá" Sabes que hablan de ellos… Es mi pequeña y ¿dicen que la oscuridad va a poseerla? No me gusta Jake, tiene 11 años y su mirada es oscura y todos sabemos que los Blacker siguen adorando las artes más oscuras. Ellos nunca cambiaran.**

Mientras hablaba de los niños estos se divertían en el jardín. Su hija reía mientras su amigo movía las manos conjurando las hojas del otoño. Estas volaran en forma de mariposas por el cielo. Sus rizos castaños volaban libremente con el viento y sus grandes ojos miel se veían felices y llenos de vida. Su amigo estaba muy concentrado intentado que las hojas no cayeran al suelo, era un hechizo sencillo pero quería impresionar a su amiga, ella no solo era preciosa, también era la princesa. Sus ojos azules vieron de refilón que una ardilla los observaba curiosa y pensó que sería más divertido ver como corría atacada por unas simples hojas que seguir haciendo formas de estúpidos bichos. Cambio la dirección de sus brazos y con una sonrisa maliciosa señalo a la ardilla y las hojas volaron con forma de águila imperial en su dirección a gran velocidad mientras la ardilla intentaba esconderse. Las carcajadas que salieron desde el fondo de su estómago hicieron que perdiera la concentración y las hojas cayeron al suelo. Hermione se acercó corriendo a su amigo

**-¡Jake! Como haces eso a la pobre ardilla ¡La has asustado!**

**- Vamos Hermione, solo es una ardilla, y solo son hojas…**

**- No está bien… no me gusta que hagas eso**

Jake agacho la cabeza y lisos mechones rubios platinos le cubrieron los ojos, sabía que Hermione no podía estar mucho tiempo enfadado con él, así que lo mejor era reconocer que lo que había hecho no estaba bien y a ella rápido se le pasaría

**- Lo siento princesa…**

**- ¡No me llames princesa! ¡Somos amigos!**

**-¿Entonces me perdonas?**- sabía que ella ya lo había hecho, pero quería que lo dijera

**- ¡Claro que sí! Pero no vuelvas hacerlo**

**- Lo prometo…**

Los niños siguieron jugando como si nada hubiera pasado mientras la madre de la princesa observaba la escena con angustia

**- ¡Mama cundo sea mayor voy a casarme con Jake!-** Hermione dio esa noticia a su madre con una gran sonrisa sin darse cuenta de la mirada angustiada que le devolvía ella

**-¿Qué?**

**-Somos los mejores amigos y él es guapo ¿Quién mejor que él?**

**-¿Qué me dices de Erik? ¿No es también tu mejor amigo?-** Erik era el hijo del responsable de las cuadras reales y junto Jake hacían un trio inseparable

**- ¡Pero mama! Erik va a ser guardia del reino, no vivirá aquí-** explico Hermione como si fuera lo más obvio. - **Jake dice que se casara conmigo**

Aurora en aquel momento tomo la decisión, no iba a dejar que la profecía se cumpliera, su pequeña no se volvería una bruja oscura jamás. Ella podía ver lo poderosa que era, nunca había visto algo igual. Cualquier conjuro que su abuelo la enseñaba no tardaba más de 5 minutos en hacerlo a la perfección. Su padre, el rey, era el brujo más poderoso de todo su reino. No solo por el título que ostentaba, también porque no había nadie más diestro en la magia que él. Siempre decía que su pequeña Hermione le haría quedar como un brujo insignificante con los años.

**-Pero mama ¿Dónde vamos? Me estas asustando…**

Por los bosques de Kalea dos sombras se perdían en la oscuridad. Iban totalmente de negro a la búsqueda de un carruaje que las esperaba en la parte más alejada del castillo.

Aurora llevaba una pequeña bolsa con lo que ella pensaba que serían los objetos y libros que más podría valorar Hermione en un futuro. Lagrimas corrían por su cara que intentaba ocultar a su hija. La agarro más fuerte de la mano, intentando que su autoridad se impusiera en ese gesto.

**- Hermione te he dicho que no hagas preguntas. Vamos a ver a un amigo.**

Llegaron al camino donde les aguardaba la carroza. Andres la miro sin hacer ningún comentario y las ayudo a subir. Hermione le dedico una mirada nerviosa y él le dio una pequeña sonrisa para intentar tranquilizarla. Siempre estuvo enamorado de Aurora y esa pequeña le recordaba mucho a ella cuando eran niños. Ahora su hijo Erik era uno de sus mejores amigos y parecía que la historia se repetía. Se había prometido que daría su vida por protegerla y su hijo quería hacerse guarda real por el mismo motivo.

La carroza comenzó el paso rápido. Les esperaban varias horas de camino hasta llegar a su destino. La Frontera. Guardias vigilaban la puerta que los unía con los humanos.

Hacía tiempo que estaba prohibido que se atravesara esa puerta sin un permiso del consejo. Los años y las experiencias vividas habían enseñado a los habitantes de Kalea que eran demasiado especiales para los simples humanos. Que cualquier destello de algo fuera de su normalidad les aterraba y provocaba que quisieran acabar con ello.

Habían pasado muchos años, pero aun, en las noches de tormenta, se contaban historias de la inquisición española o la caza de bruja de Salem. Pocos tenían ganas de abandonar su vida tranquila y pacífica en Kalea para ir a ese mundo, lleno de guerras y prejuicios y los que querían hacerlo pasaban un estricto control del consejo antes de ser autorizados. No querían volver a poner en peligro su reino.

**-¿Estas segura que es lo mejor majestad?-** oía susurrar Hermione a los dos adultos que pensaban que se había dormido- **Ya conoces las historias… mi hermano ha viajado a ese reino y no cuenta nada agradable sobre ellos…**

**-¿Acaso es mejor el destino que la espera aquí? Me aterra pensar en la profecía… tenemos que evitarlo-**Hermione no sabía de qué hablaba su madre y la asustaba el tono de voz que tenía ¿Hablaban de ella? Ojala Jake y Erik estuvieran con ella…

**-No te preocupes Aurora, todo saldrá bien-** dijo agarrando su mano y volviendo a quedarse en silencia. Hermione decidió cerrar los ojos y dormir el resto del camino a donde quiera que su madre la estuviera llevando

Horas más tarde estaba amaneciendo cuando Hermione abrió los ojos. El carruaje en el que viajaban se había detenido y estaban delante de una gran puerta de madera con runas dibujadas delicadamente en ella. En ese momento lo supo, estaban en La Frontera. El miedo la paralizo, desde que tenía memoria había escuchado mil historias sobre los humanos y ninguna era buena.

**-Mama ¿Qué hacemos aquí?- Dijo con un hilo de voz**

**-Ya te lo dije, venimos a visitar a un amigo, el tío de Erik, no te preocupes.**

**-¿Estas segura de esto majestad?**- Se oyó la voz de hombre detrás de ellas, ambas se dieron la vuelta y Hermione miro impresionada al guardia. De casi dos metros de altura, espalda ancha, ojos tan oscuros como una noche sin luna y el cabello tan negro como las cuevas más profundas de Kalea el guardia debía de ser el tío de su amigo Erik. No pudo evitar preguntarse si su amigo seria así cuando se convirtiera en guardia. Al mirarlo tuvo una mezcla de miedo y respeto **- Aún estamos a tiempo.**

**-Sí, no tengo ninguna duda. ¿Has encontrado una buena familia?**

**-Te dije que lo haría**

Hermione miraba alucinada a uno y a otro

_**-Mama…-**_susurro…

Su madre se agacho y la abrazo **- No pasa nada pequeña**- la dijo mientras murmuro unas palabras que ella no entendió y sin poder evitarlo sus ojos se cerraron y cayó inconsciente.

Aurora la sujeto mientras Daniel la cogía en brazos, sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas y solo veía un gran bulto con otro pequeño en brazos. Andrés paso el brazo por sus hombros y la empujo suavemente siguiendo a su hermano - **Vamos…**

Juntos atravesaron la puerta. Daniel, en su puesto como uno de los más altos cargos en la guardia, se había encargado de que nadie estuviese a esa hora y pudiera observarlos.

Al atravesar la puerta aparecieron en una fría cueva, todo estaba muy oscuro pero con unas breves palabras de Daniel la cueva se ilumino con un leve color anaranjado, como si antorchas se hubieran encendido y no fueras capad de encontrarlas.

**-Los Granger nos esperan fuera, vamos.**

Caminaron en silencio hasta la salida. Andrés acariciaba la espalda de Aurora intentando que con ese suave toque transmitir toda la paz que ella necesitaba

**-Son de total confianza. Su familia lleva muchas generaciones ayudando a La Guardia en el mundo de los humanos-**hablaba Daniel intentando romper el silencio

Un matrimonio de mediana edad les esperaban. La mujer, también castaña y de rizo alborotados abrazo a Aurora en cuanto esta salió de la cueva

-**Tranquila majestad, está en buenas manos. Cuidaremos de ella.**

**-Ella...ella…-** intentaba decir sin éxito Aurora**- La puse un hechizo, ha olvidado todo. Estos libros**- indico acercando una bolsa**- son los diarios de su abuelo, están llenos de hechizos poderosos para su formación cuando sea más mayor**- De la bolsa saco una cadena dorada, de ella colgaba un precioso colgante de oro con el escudo de la familia e incrustaciones de piedras precisas, lo abrió mostrando dentro una foto de Aurora y del rey Carlos- **Este colgante tiene un hechizo, cuando ella esté preparada, con solo tocarlo recuperara todos sus recuerdos. Por favor, cuidarla mucho.**

**- No te preocupes. Lo haremos. Hemos hablado con Albus Dumbledore, es el mago más poderoso de este mundo. Han admitido a Hermione en el colegio donde él es director. La protegerá y la formara para que esté preparada. Es un gran hombre.**

Aurora intento sonreír sin éxito, se acercó a Daniel, que aun sostenía a una Hermione inconsciente. Acaricio suavemente su mejilla y la dio un suave beso en la frente**- Hasta pronto mi pequeña-**y en silencio volvió a la cueva. No quería ver marchar a su hija. Andrés la siguió en silencio.

Una hora después Daniel regreso a la cueva. Había estado hablando con los Granger sobre las necesidades de Hermione y lo que la iban a decir a la pequeña cuando despertara y no recordara nada. El matrimonio se había instalado hacia dos días en _Kingston_Upon Thames, un pueblo de las afueras de Londres y nadie les conocía. La historia era fácil. Su casa había sufrido un incendio, perdiendo la familia todas las fotos, recuerdos y objetos de valor en él. Hermione, fue la peor parada ya que una viga había caído contra ella golpeándola la cabeza y provocando una severa amnesia. No la quedaba ni un recuerdo y los médicos no sabían si los recuperaría. Fácil, sí, pero los Granger no pudieron evitar irse nerviosos, al fin y al cabo, nunca habían tenido una hija…

**-Vamos… debemos de volver a Kalea rápido si no queremos ser descubiertos.** Daniel murmuro unas palabras inaudibles para Aurora y Andrés y una puerta apareció en la fría piedra de la cueva. La abrió y entraron de nuevo en su reino.

Todo fue muy rápido, ninguno lo esperaba y pero de la nada apareció una flecha en el corazón de Daniel y fuerte plof sonó en el silencio de la mañana. La persona que había disparado había desaparecido. Andrés y Aurora corrieron a donde estaba Daniel. Tenían que hacer un hechizo rápido para salvarlo, pero cuando se agacharon era demasiado tarde. La flecha había atravesado su corazón y Daniel estaba muerto.

Andrés estaba blanco como el papel mirando el cuerpo sin vida de su hermano

**-Hermione…-** susurro Aurora. Sin Daniel ¿Cómo volverían a por ella?

-**Tenemos que irnos ya. Los guardan van a venir y no pueden vernos aquí.**

**-Ppppero, pero…-** tartamudeaba Aurora. No podía quitar los ojos del pecho de Daniel. No paraba de salir sangre negra. La flecha estaba envenenada

Andrés agarro su mano con fuerza y se aparecieron en la carroza. Aurora no decía nada mientras veía como los caballos corrían velozmente camino del castillo. En su mente solo había una pregunta ¿Volvería a ver a Hermione?

¡Hola a todos!

¿Qué os pareció? Espero que os guste mucho y sea así o no me dejéis comentarios para saber si debo de seguir o si debo de cambiar algo.

Muchas gracias

Sukita


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

**"Se lo debo"**

Hermione sabía que la seguían. Durante los meses de guerra en los que estuvo buscando Horrocruxes con Harry sus instintos de supervivencia se habían agudizado. Lo normal si no quieres que te maten mortifagos, te atrapen carroñeros o cualquier otra calaña que apoyara a Lord Voldemort. Descansaba sobre una manta apoyada en uno de los millones de árboles de Richmond Park, la impresionante reserva natural de su pueblo en el mundo muggle. Con las gafas de sol hacia que leía un viejo libro sobre historias de pueblos mágicos olvidados pero la verdad es que no le quitaba ojo al chico que la observaba a unos 40 metros de distancia apoyado en otro árbol. ¿De qué le conocía? Estaba segura de que nunca antes le había visto por Hogwarts y desde la distancia en la que estaban era capad de notar todo el poder que desprendía por lo que era imposible que fuera un muggle. Los magos tienen esa capacidad de reconocerse unos a otros, no se puede explicar, simplemente sientes que esa persona es como tú.

Disimuladamente paso la hoja del libro que se suponía que estaba leyendo y se fijó en el joven. Era muy alto, como Ron, pero aquí terminaba toda similitud. Su pero era muy negro y creía que sus ojos también lo serian. Tenía una espalda ancha y musculada, como sus brazos. Un aura de seriedad y disciplina le envolvía, como si fuera algún tipo de militar ¿Sería un auror y Harry y Ron querían gastarla una broma? Enseguida desecho esa ida, Harry nunca la asustaría así. Aunque no sabía decir por qué pero ese joven no le daba miedo. Debería, y más después de la guerra, pero no estaba asustada solo… curiosa.

Pensar en sus amigos hizo que torciera el gesto. Ellos estaban tan enfadados con ella… Sabía que no les podía culpar, sobre todo a Ron. Les había costado mucho que llegara el momento en el que el la besara después de destruir el Horrocrux, amo el momento en él que le escucho decir "mi novia" y ahora todo había terminado por su culpa

**-¿Siempre estás leyendo?-** Arrastrando las palabras y sentándose a su lado estaba el origen de todos los problemas en los que estaba pensando, Draco Malfoy.

**-No, a veces simplemente finjo que lo hago-** Levanto la mirada hacia el árbol donde minutos antes estaba su acosador y este había desaparecido.

**-Mira que eres rara Granger**- contesto totalmente enserio el rubio. En ese momento Hermione le miro muy pensativa. No era la primera vez que lo hacía, sobre todo en las últimas semanas. Malfoy le recordaba a alguien, siempre lo había hecho, pero por alguna razón no conseguía recordar a quien, era como tener un maldito agujero en el cerebro y ella odiaba esa sensación de que se le escapara algo.

**-¿Has hablado ya con Potter y tu novio?-** La preguntaba sin mirarla, el jamás lo admitiría, pero ella sabía que se sentía culpable y además tenía una maldita deuda con ella.

**-No, y no creo que siga siendo mi novio.**

Hermione volvió al libro que se suponía que estaba leyendo. Todo había pasado tan rápido…. No hacia ni una semana de la batalla en Hogwarts y los juicios contra los mortifagos habían comenzado. Cientos de personas se amontonaban en el ministerio para increpar a los traidores, a lo que habían matado a inocentes y a los que no habían hecho nada para evitarlo. Y si todos odiaban a una familia en concreto esa era la de los Malfoy, asquerosamente rica, asquerosamente arrogante, asquerosamente pura y sobre todo, asquerosamente mortifaga. Y como testigo, héroe de guerra, integrante del trio dorado y mejor amiga de Harry Potter, Hermione estaba en primera fila viendo cómo se juzgaba a esa familia. No era nada de su agrado, también sabía que no era del agrado de su amigo, pero su novio estaba disfrutando cada maldito segundo. Mientras ella retorcía su barita con manos sudorosas, Ron tenía una sonrisa en la que se podía leer perfectamente **"Jodete Huron"** y a Hermione no le gustaba eso, no le gustaba porque sentía que le debía la vida al rubio. Él la había escondido el día de la Gran Batalla en la Sala de los Menesteres cuando los dos gorilas la buscaban para matarla, él había dejado inconsciente a Crabbe que la encontró y la lanzo un Crucio, él había abandonado a su amigo ayudándola a salir de la sala en llamas en la que Crabbe había muerto y ahora estaba siendo juzgado a muerte.

El ministro carraspeo la garganta y toda la sala se calló.

**-Bien**- dijo cuándo todo el mundo tenía su atención puesta en el**- Después de escuchar todas las alegaciones y comprobar todas las pruebas el jurado ya ha tomado su decisión. Lucios Malfoy**- el nombrado se puso en pie. Serio y arrogante como solo un Malfoy en esa situación podía estar**- Se le condena al beso del Dementor de manera inmediata. Se ha demostrado sobradamente que actúo de propia voluntad, siempre a favor de Lord Voldemort, se ha demostrado que asesino e hirió a inocentes. No merece otra oportunidad. Usted ya ha estado en Azkabán y no queremos que vuelva a escapar. Usted solo merece la muerte.**

Nadie dijo nada, todos estaban estupefactos por el discurso que acaba de soltar el ministro y Hermione suponía, que en el fondo, todos pensaban como el

**-Jodete mortifago de mierda**- el pelirrojo se lo confirmo

**-Narcissa Malfoy-** La esposa de Lucius de levanto temblando, con lágrimas en los ojos y no miro al ministro, sus ojos estaban puestos en su único hijo, lo que hizo que se le encogiera un poco más el corazón a Hermione**- Su caso es diferente. Usted no tiene la marca, pero en su casa ha refugiado a todos los mortifagos, incluyendo a Voldemort. Su varita demuestra que no ha utilizado ninguna de las tres Maldiciones Imperdonables. El testimonio del señor Potter demuestra que usted le ayudo en la batalla final. Pero, una buena acción no puede condicionar la decisión de este jurado sobre muchas malas acciones. No se puede pasar por alto todo lo que usted y su familia ha hecho antereriomente. Este juzgado le condena a 2 años de incapacidad mágic año en Azkabán. A petición del señor Potter, agradecido de su ayuda, se le concede que ese año pueda cumplirlo fuera de prisión si una familia descendiente de muggle la acoja en su casa durante ese año**

La sonrisa del Ministro de amplio. Sabía que era imposible que nadie la quisiera en su casa. Narcissa abrió mucho los ojos y ahogo un grito consciente de la misma situación.

**-Ella vivirá en mi casa-** La voz sonaba segura y todos se giraron buscando a la mujer que había hablado, a más de uno casi le da un infarto al ver a la doble de Bellatrix Lestrange- **Mi nombre es Andrómeda Tonks, mi marido en hijo de muggles y vivimos en el Londres Muggles ¿Es suficiente?-** Su voz sonaba segura y tajante. Se oyeron los sollozos de Narcissa que no era capad de mirar a la hermana que desde que se había casado con un muggle había borrado de su vida.

**-Sí, supongo que será suficiente. El ministerio controlara que no se realice ningún tipo de magia mientras ella este allí.-** No le gustaba, pero era el acuerdo

**-Oh mierda-** protesto Ron**- debería de pudrirse en Azkabán Harry**

**-¡Ron!¡Ayudo a Harry!**

**-¿Y? Ya le has odio, una buena acción no cubre una vida llena de mierda**

**-Draco Malfoy-** El corazón de Hermione dio un vuelco e inconscientemente apretó la mano de Ron que tenía sujeta, mirándole este con extrañeza**- Su caso, como el de su madre, difiere también. Entendemos de la obligación a la que te viste sometido en casa para unirte a los mortifagos, que fuiste incapaz de obedecer órdenes directas de Lord Voldemort de asesinato y según el relato de la señorita Granger usted salvo su vida. Pero, queda demostrado su odio a los nacidos de muggle según todos los testigos que hemos tenido. Aunque no letales, usted tiene delitos que pagar por lo que se condenada a 2 años de prisión o 2 años con una familia que le acoja-** y girándose hacia su tía**- usted no puede tener a más de uno señora ¿Algún voluntario para que este joven no ingrese hoy en prisión?**

La sala estaba en un silencio ensordecedor. Hermione pudo oír la risita de Ron a su lado mientras la besaba el cabello. Nadie decía nada, nadie se iba a prestar voluntario y Malfoy pasaría los dos próximos años en Azkabán. No supo porque lo hizo, pero se puso en pie mientras Ron la miraba con ojos de loco y tiraba de su brazo

**-Vendrá a mi casa-** Hermione miro por primera vez a Draco, estaba mortalmente pálido y la miraba como si tuviera la cara llena gnomos saludándole, no se lo podía creer, negaba con la cabeza como si solo lo estuviera soñando.

**-¿Qué HACES?**- grito Ron a su lado**- Es un error Ministro, Hermione no ha querido decir eso.**

**-Sí, es lo que he querido decir. Draco Malfoy podrá estar dos años en mi casa, con mis padres Muggle. Yo confió en el, se lo debo.**

**-¡NO! TU NO LE DEBES NADA, NO IRA A TU CASA, IRA A AZKABAN QUE ES DONDE DEBE IR-**

**-Ron, ya está decidido. Señor ministro, viene a mi casa- **Diciendo esto Hermione se volvió a sentar y vio como Ron salía se sala sin mirarla, y desde entonces no había vuelto a mirarla.

Harry, a su lado la miro y hablo por primera vez **- ¿Qué has hecho Hermione?**

**-Solo lo que debo Harry, solo lo que debo.**

Hermione meneo su cabeza intentado apartar de su mente los recuerdos de ese día. Aunque la dolía el silencio de su amigo y le partía el corazón el abandono de Ron, no se arrepentía de la decisión que había tomado. Cada noche oía los gritos que las pesadillas producían en Malfoy, después oía su llanto. Él estaba atormentado, aunque nunca la había pedido perdón, nunca la había dado las gracias, cuando desde su habitación le oía llorar, sabía que las palabras sobraban. Él había sufrido tanto como ellos.

**-¿Qué estás haciendo que lees?-** rompió el silencio quitándola el libro- ¿Cuentos para niños Grenger? Pensaba que leías cosas más serias sabelotodo… Mi madre me leía sobre Kalea cuando era pequeño, no son más que cuentos para dormir…

-**Lo mismo decían de las Reliquias de la Muerte Malfoy**

**-Oh venga no me digas que te lo crees…**

**-¿De dónde viene la magia si no Malfoy?**

**-Oye, me he leído la biblia de tus padres ¿Sabes? ¿Ahora tengo que pensar que tu vienes de una costilla?**

No pudo evitar reír ante su lógica, pero, desde que supo de la magia siempre la habían encantado las historias de Kalea…

**-Anda vamos, mi padre dice que tiene una sorpresa para nosotros, espero que me diga que el apartamento de encima del garaje es mío y que tú te puedes quedar con mi habitación y dejas de joderles con el baño**

Hermione se levantó y volvió a buscar al acosador, definitivamente se había ido ¿Quién sería? Miro a Malfoy que recogía la manta del suelo y se hizo otra pregunta ¿Por qué estaba tan cómoda a su lado?

**-Oye, ¿y por qué te has leído la Biblia?** – cada día le sorprendía más…

Gracias por leerme

Espero comentarios

Sukita


	3. Chapter 3

_**Capítulo 3 "La adaptación"**_

Volverla a ver fue impactante. Habían pasado más de 7 años desde la última tarde que estuvimos jugando a cazar luciérnagas por el bosque y ahora era una mujer. Note como mi mandíbula se endurecía. Aun dolía recordar que ese día no solo perdía mi mejor amiga, también perdí a mi tío, que era todo lo que yo siempre había querido ser.

Recuerdo como entraron a primera hora del alba mi padre junto con la princesa Aurora a mi casa, sus lloros me despertaron

"**¡Que vamos hacer ahora Andrés! mi hija, mi hija"** el miedo me paralizo ¿Qué le había pasado a Hermione? **"Y Daniel… ahora como vamos a recuperarla" "Lo siento tanto Andres, todo es por mi culpa, si yo no os lo hubiera pedido, ahora Daniel no estaría muerto"**

Sentí que me mareaba, desde la escalera pude verlos, la princesa estaba llena de sangre

"**¿Qué vamos hacer? ¿Qué vamos a decir?"** mi padre solo negaba con la cabeza mientras preparaba una poción, imagine que sería algo para calmarla.

"**Lo mejor será decir que está muerta, que la secuestraron y Daniel murió intentando salvarla. El ya no está para protegerla y no queremos que nadie la encuentre. Si piensan que está muerta, nadie la buscara"**

No sabía qué hacer ni que pensar, mi tío estaba muerto y mi mejor amiga ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Estaba bien?

"**Pero el mundo de los humanos es tan peligroso Andres ¿Cómo va a sobrevivir sin Daniel? ¿Cómo he podido hacerla esto?"**

"**Ella es fuerte Aurora, la chica más inteligente que nunca he conocido. Estará bien"**

En ese momento supe que dedicaría mi vida a ser un Guardia, el mejor de todos, mi amiga estaba en peligro y yo iba a conseguir que volviera a casa, a Kalea

Y siete años después, aquí estaba yo, en la oficina del colegio de Hogwarts solicitando un puesto como profesor, para educar humanos… a mi tio le daría un infarto si estuviera vivo.

"**En que puedo ayudarle señor Farrel"** La vieja directora me miraba como si la estuviera haciendo perder el tiempo.

"**Vengo por la vacante actual de Defensa contra las artes oscuras" **Levanto sus rectas cejas y me miro como si la estuviera gastando una broma pesada **"¿Qué edad tiene?" **pregunto con cinismo, esto empezaba a ser divertido "19 años" su sonrisa se volvió irónica **"De verdad piensa que tiene los conocimientos y la experiencia como para ser profesor de esta prestigiosa escuela? Disculpe que suene borde señor Farrel pero, después de la batalla que libramos hace unos meses tenemos mucho trabajo que hacer si queremos abrir el 1 de Septiembre y no puedo perder el tiempo entrevistando a críos que se creen demasiado importantes."**

"**No es mi intención venir aquí a que usted pierda el tiempo. Créame directora, que a mí no me gusta perderlo tampoco. Si solicito esta plaza es porque SE que no va a encontrar un profesor mejor capacitado que yo" mis palabras lograron el efecto que yo esperaba y se relajó.**

"**Está bien, si tan capacitado esta, déjeme su varita, quisiera ver los hechizos que usted ha sido capad de realizar" Aquí venia la parte buena. Sonreí con suficiencia, sabiéndome ganador**

"**Vera directora, la verdad es que yo no tengo varita, no la necesito para realizar magia"**

"**Mire, ya hemos perdido el suficiente tiempo, no voy a consent …"**

"**Cálmese, nadie la está engañando, dígame que es lo que quiere que la muestre y yo le mostrare. De donde yo vengo las varitas son solo ramas secas"**

"**¿Y de donde se supone que viene usted?" **

"**¿No es obvio aun? De Kalea por supuesto."**

Su carcajada me sorprendió, era tan recta que no me lo esperaba

"**¿De Kalea? Esto es lo último que me quedaba por oír"**

"_**Petrificus Totalus **_**Lo siento directora, no me ha dejado otra opción. Como la he dicho, solo tiene que decirme que hechizo quiere y yo lo realizare. Sin varita, por supuesto, porque tal y como la he dicho, yo no la necesito para realizar magia. Como veo que no quiere escucharme por las buenas. Tendré que petrificarla para que lo haga.**

**Hemos empezado mal, me presentare de nuevo. Mi nombre es Erik Farrel y soy un Guardián de Kalea. No he venido a perder el tiempo. Tengo una misión. Uno de nuestros habitantes esta exiliado en vuestro mundo y yo tengo que protegerle. Es estudiante de este colegio y no pienso dejarlo solo.**

**Ahora, voy a quitar el hechizo. Espero que entienda que usted me ha obligado"**

Murmure el contra hechizo y espere

"**¿Quién es el estudiante?"**

Eso no puede saberlo

"**¿Cómo que no puedo? No voy a poner en peligro al resto del alumnado"**

"**No es su primer año señora, le aseguro que nadie está en peligro y menos con mi presencia. He venido por las buenas. Le recuerdo que según las leyes Kalea tiene autoridad máxima sobre cualquier dimensión mágica. No me haga volver con una orden"**

Minerva McGonagall se sabía derrotada, pero era una leona, y siempre tenía la última palabra.

"**Está bien, pero consígase una varita. Tendrá que disimular ante los alumnos, no creo que quiera que todo el mundo sepa que viene de Kalea. No quiero ni pensar la que se formaría, para el mundo no sois más que leyendas y cuentos infantiles"**

"**No se preocupe directora. Nos vemos el 1 de Septiembre"**

Y sin más desapareció dejando con la boca abierta a la directora. ¡Nadie podía aparecerse en el castillo! Cientos de hechizos lo protegían para que solo unos pocos autorizados tuvieran ese privilegio y estaba claro que Erik Farrel no era uno de ellos. Él era poderoso. Él era de Kalea

Hacia un mes que Hermione y Draco vivían juntos y con sus más y sus menos, se puede decir que lo llevaban bien.

"**Aun no me puedo creer que tenga mi propio apartamento"** Decía el rubio mirando el sótano de los Granger que había sido reformado para el rubio.

"**Vas a pasar aquí dos años Draco, y ya eres adulto, necesitas tu propio espacio al igual que Hermione"**

Draco estaba alucinado y miraba al señor Granger como si de Merlín se tratase. En ese último mes había hecho más por el que su padre en sus 17 años de vida.

La familia de Hermione no era pobre, estaba claro. No era súper rica como los Malfoy. Pero en este mes se había informado que los médicos delos dientes muggle ganaban su buen dinero y para esos padres todo era bien invertido en su hija. Encima del garaje había montado un pequeño apartamento para ella, con una salita con cocina americana, un baño completo y una habitación. Confiaban en ella y querían que se sintiera a gusto, con su intimidad, pero siempre teniéndola cerca. Y con Draco habían querido lo mismo, así que habían hecho igual con el sótano de la familia. Ahora este era su cueva y a él le encantaba

"**Vaya, muchas gracias señor Granger, en serio, es genial, se lo pagare todo"**

"**Ahora eres de la familia ¡No tienes que pagarme nada! Y te he dicho mil veces que me llames William"**

Draco sonrío, estaba sin palabras

"**¿No te recuerda a las mazmorras?** – Le pregunto Hermione – **Me he inspirado en ella para decorarlo"** La verdad es que todo era con los colores de su casa, y al estar en el sótano, era igual de oscuro. Definitivamente, estaba en casa

"**Es genial, gracias a todos"**

"**¡Dios Malfoy, hoy te he odio más veces decir gracias que en los años que te conozco!"** El rubio frunció el ceño** "Bueno, vas a tener que esperar otros sietes años para volverlo a oír"** La contesto guiñándola un ojo mientras los señores Granger salían a carcajadas del sótano dejándolos solos.

"**Tienes hasta tu propia tele"** observo Hermione **"Sabes que a mi esa cosa muggle no me gusta"**

"**¡Venga ya!-** rio ella- **¿Crees que no te he visto verla a escondidas por la noche? Incluso una vez te vi ver una porno!"**

El rubio nunca había estado tan rojo **"¡Solo hacia zapping! ¡Y eres una mirona sabelotodo!"**

Hermione vio que era el momento de huir y salió corriendo mientras se reía

Había pasado más de un mes y no había recibido ni una sola carta de Harry y Ron.

De Ron podría esperarlo. Él era cabezota y orgulloso, además de un celoso empedernido ¿Pero de Harry? Después de todo lo que habían luchado juntos el último año le parecía indignante y le rompía el corazón.

Ella les había escrito una carta diaria durante quince días, ahora llevaba otros quince días sin escribirles y el silencio por su parte era el mismo.

¿Cómo podían ser tan idiotas? Vale que ella había adoptado al enemigo, pero Harry también le había defendido en el juicio.

Y después de todo lo vivido ¿Ron no podía confiar en ella? Deseo poder enviarles mil maldiciones.

Ron era un inmaduro y con esta última acción la había demostrado que no era para ella.

Pensó en Malfoy en ese último mes viviendo juntos. Bueno, ahora cada uno tenía su propio apartamento, pero en la misma casa.

Se había sorprendido mirándole muchas veces. Él era interesante, todo un enigma, todo un reto. Y ella era una sabelotodo que no podía resistir ningún reto.

Recordaba el primer día en su casa, cuando su madre le llamo por teléfono desde casa de su tía. Ella no podía utilizar la magia

"**Es para ti" **le dijo con una sonrisa expectante.

"**¿Qué pretendes que haga con esto Granger?"**

"**Es tu madre, quiere hablar contigo"** El cogió el auricular y poniéndoselo al revés dijo con miedo **"¿Madre?"**

Ella no pudo evitar reír, y él le fulmino con la mirada **"Lo tienes al revés"** dijo mientras se lo colocaba a carcajadas de lejos se oía _**¿Draco? ¿Me oyes? ¿Draco?**_

"**¿Madre? ¿Qué esto?- Draco no hablaba, gritaba- ¿Me oyes? Lo siento ya bajo la voz ¿Desde cuándo usas aparatos muggles? ¿Qué ves también la televisión? ¡y vas a vestir como ellos! ¡Pero madre! Como vas a ir a playas y piscinas muggle. Un momento. ¡Para de reírte Granger, esto es una conversación privada!"**

El primer día que vio la televisión casi se cae de culo, su padre estaba viendo un programa de boxeo y él se pensó que habían encerrado a un muggle en una caja mientras le pateaban.

"**¿Deporte? ¿De verdad? Y luego decir que porque os llaman salvajes! No me lo puedo creer ¡van a matarlo"**

"**No te preocupes Draco, paran cuando uno se rinde o cae inconsciente"** Le contesto mi padre mientras él se iba a la cocina murmurando contra los salvajes de los muggle.

Poco a poco la curiosidad le había vencido. Él era inteligente y no pudo evitar querer saber para que se utilizaba un ordenador, o un mp3. El libro electrónico le había alucinado

"**¿De verdad puedo meter aquí todos los libros de ****Hogwarts?"** Preguntaba incrédulo con mi Kindle en la mano

"**No todos, solo unos 3000"**

"**Vaya…. Eso sí que es aprovechar el espacio ¡Quiero uno**!**"** Así Draco ya tenía un arsenal se tecnología muggle…


	4. Chapter 4

_**Capítulo 4 "Se alza un nuevo Rey"**_

Quedaban dos semanas para volver al colegio y Draco no podía creerse lo que había pasado la noche anterior. El y Granger se habían besado. Y no había sido un leve roce de labios, no, se habían besado con todo sus términos.

La noche había empezado como muchas otras ese verano. Ella se había empeñado en culturizarle en términos muggles. Le había dado clases de informática ¡de cocina! En su libro electrónico había tantos libros "imprescindibles" que el dudaba que viviera tantos años como para poder leerlos todos. Su ipod estaba hasta arriba de canciones de todo tipo y cada noche veían una o varias películas.

Esta noche verían una de miedo a la que ella tenía muchas ganas. Expediente Warren, el conjuro

"**¿De verdad te asustas con estas cosas? ¡Eres una bruja!" **Draco no acaba de entenderlo. Ella le había dicho que todo el mundo decía que era aterradora ¡No era más que una simple película muggle!

"**Bueno, si no te da miedo mejor para ti, yo no puedo evitar asustarme, aunque me encanta ver estas películas"** Ella ya lo tenía todo preparado, palomitas, patatas y coca cola para 3 personas más…. Draco cogió un vaso y lo lleno hasta arriba. Había descubierto la coca cola y no entendía como había podido vivir sin ella todos esos años.

Se acomodaron en el sofá del sótano del rubio y empezó la película. No llevaba ni 15 minutos y estaban pegados el uno al otro con el corazón en la garganta

"**De donde coño han sacado esta muñeca ¡Deberían de quemarla!"** Decía el rubio mientras agarraba la mano de la chica sin darse cuenta.

Cuando la película estaba a 15 minutos del final nadie sabría donde empezaba Draco y terminaba Hermione, parecían siameses y sus caras estaban en autentica tensión por el miedo que les estaba provocando la película. En una de las escenas Hermione no pudo evitar soltar un chillido que hizo que el rubio diera un bote en el sofá. Se miraron a los ojos, estaban realmente cerca, sus respiraciones eran agitadas debido a la película y sin saber cómo sus labios se fueron acercando como imanes, primero lento, con miedo al rechazo, suave se acariciaron sin dejar de mirarse a los ojos, sin ser rechazados, profundizaron el beso sin apenas tocarse con el resto del cuerpo y sin saber cómo, ni ser conscientes estaban besándose con una entrega nunca conocida por ninguno de los dos.

Un grito en la pantalla les hizo volver a la realidad y se separaron volviendo la atención a la película, separando su cuerpo del otro y sin ser capad de mirarse lo poco que quedaba de cinta. Ninguno de los dos logro centrarse en el final

Esa mañana desayunaban en la cocina de los Granger y estaban extrañamente callados.

"**¿Qué tal fue la peli anoche chicos?"** preguntó el padre de Hermione provocando que Draco casi se ahogara con su zumo de naranja. Ella no dijo nada.

"**He de admitir que los muggles saben cómo hacer que entres en tensión" **Confeso este con una sonrisa haciendo reir a Williams

"**Si, recuerdo como Hermione tenia pesadillas durante días cuando era pequeña después de ver una de esas películas"**

"**La culpa era tuya papa, no entiendo cómo me dejabas verlas"**

El desayuno paso entre risas haciendo desaparecer poco a poco la tensión entre los dos jóvenes.

"**Esta noche podríamos ver Insidius, es del mismo director"** Hermione soltó como si nada…

"**Me encantaría"** Contesto el rubio lanzando una mirada que prometía mucho más que simplemente ver una película

Lejos de Londres, lejos de Hermione un anciano muy deteriorado descansaba en su cama.

Una mujer agarraba sus manos con desesperación, sabía que a su padre se le escapa la vida y ella no podría hacer nada.

Primero había sido su hija, y ahora su padre… con el no solo se iba a ir el último familiar que le quedaba, se iba el soberano de Kalea, el mayor defensor de la magia blanca y ella era consciente de que no era lo suficiente poderosa como para detener a los Blacker que llevaban años de paciente espera. Sabían que sin Hermione, en el momento que el Rey Carlos faltase, Kalea seria de ellos.

No pudo evitar que las lágrimas llenaran sus ojos, y lo que iba a ser un silencioso llanto, rompió su garganta en sollozos que despertaron a su padre

"**Shhhuusss… tranquila cariño, no llores por mí…"** intento calmarla el rey

"**Padre, todo esto es por mi culpa, sin Hermione, el reino está perdido… ¿Qué vamos hacer?"**

"**Tienes que ser fuerte, paciente, lucha por los inocentes y espera que el regreso de Hermione… Kalea es su casa, y la está esperando. Ella volverá con nosotros"**

"**¿Cómo padre? ¿Cómo va a volver? Ni siquiera sabe quién es, y nadie puede traerla de vuelta"**

"**Ella es de Kalea, Kalea la traerá de vuelta"** y con una sonrisa a su hija, cerró los ojos para descansar. Sin saber que sería su última sonrisa, sin saber que esas habían sido sus últimas palabras. El buen rey falleció mientras dormía dejando desprotegido a su reino frente a la magia oscura de los Blacker

El velatorio fue todo lo privado que puede ser el velatorio de un Rey, además de un rey muy querido por todos sus súbditos.

Todos los que lo habían vivido, recordaban la etapa oscura que vivió Kalea antes de que el Rey Carlos se alzara con el trono que lucho contra su hermano. Nunca dos gemelos fueron tan diferentes. Mientras que el Rey Carlos era todo bondad y buenas intenciones, su gemelo el Duque Pedro era uno de los seres más oscuros que había nacido en Kalea. Legítimo heredero al trono, Carlos tuvo que luchar frente a su hermano que quiso puso en su contra a mucho de los lores de Kalea, quisieron dar un golpe de Estado. Finalmente, tras más de un año de lucha y muchas vidas perdidas, la magia blanca se impuso a la oscura y habían logrado más de 60 años de tranquilidad. El Rey Carlos fue un gran hombre y un gran soberano, murió amado por todos pero faltándole su mayor tesoro. Su pequeña Hermione.

Los Blacker, una antigua y noble familia de Kalea, no tardaron mucho en enterarse del fallecimiento del Rey. Ellos habían sido la mano derecha del Duque Pedro y llevaban mucho tiempo esperando esto. Pensaban casar a su hijo Jack con Hermione cuando ambos tuvieran edad, pero la misteriosa desaparición de la joven había estropeado sus planes.

Ahora la suerte volvía a sonreírles. Todos sabían de la falta de talento de la princesa Aurora. Era capad de hacer hechizos y pociones, pero no era poderosa ni talentosa, una bruja de categoría medio baja. Nada que ver con su padre. Los Blacker por su parte eran todos muy talentosos, sobre todo el joven Jack que cada día impresionaba más a los que lo rodeaban. Esto había animado a la resistencia, que a espaldas del reino se habían organizado formando un pequeño y poderoso ejército que ya estaba preparado para atacar. El Rey había fallecido, la espera había terminado. Empezaba el reinado de los Blacker.

Algo no iba bien, Hermione no sabía que era, pero ese día había despertado con un gran agujero en su corazón. No podía explicar porque se sentía tan triste, pero así era, se había sorprendido varias veces llorando sin saber porque, solo sabía que ese dolor venía desde lo más profundo de su corazón y así la encontró Draco

"**¿Qué te pasa? Es por Potter y la comadreja otra vez?"** Pregunto este con un leve toque de celos en su voz. Ella negó con la cabeza, hacia días que no se acordaba siquiera de Ron

"**No lo sé… es como, es como… no se explicarlo- llevo su mano derecha al corazón-Siento que he perdido a alguien, a alguien muy querido, no se como explicarlo, duele…"**

Draco se sintió mal por los celos que acaba de tener, se sentó a su lado e inseguro la abrazo. Hermione rompió en llanto sin saber porque, lloraba, un llanto con dolor, con pena, lloraba a su abuelo, su querido abuelo al que no recorbar, al que llevaba sin ver siete largos años.

A lo lejos un joven alto y moreno los observaba. No sabía porque ella lloraba, pero sus lágrimas le hacían daño. Apretó sus puños clavándose las uñas en la palma de las manos, queriendo evitar las ganas de acercarse a ella, empujar a ese rubiales engreído que tanto le recordaba a Jack Blacker y poder consolarla hasta que dejase de llorar.

No la recordaba tan hermosa. El primer encuentro después de tantos años le había impactado. Con su metro sesenta era todo lo esbelta que una mujer podría ser. Su melena castaña y rizada caía rebelde por su espalda dando a sus suaves y delicados rasgos un aire salvaje capad de volver loco a cualquier hombre. Y él no había sido una excepción. Ni su formación como guardián había podido evitar que cayera rendido a los pies de aquella joven que había sido su mejor amiga en la infancia, que era su futura reina. Había caído enamorado igual que su padre hizo con la princesa Aurora. Sonrió ante la ironía. Parecía que su familia estaba condenada a amores imposibles. Volvió a mirar a Hermione para ver como el remilgado rubio limpiaba las lágrimas de su cara y agachaba su cabeza hasta besarla. Golpeo con un puño el árbol que tenía a su derecha y decidió que la guardia había terminado por hoy. Tenía reunión en el cuartel. Algo había sucedido en Kalea.

Jack Blacker sonreía sabiéndose Rey. A sus 19 años sabía que iba ser el próximo soberano de Kalea. El viejo rey había tardado en morir más de lo que todos habían imaginado. Pero él era paciente, eso le había servido para hacerse más poderoso. La magia oscura corría por su sangre. Él podía sentirla. Era poderosa. Miro el viejo castillo de los Whitenir recordando a su vieja amiga Hermione. Tenía 12 años la última vez que la había visto. Siempre le habían dicho que sería su futura esposa y el así lo creyó. No lucho cuando noto que se había enamorado de ella ¿Para qué si se iban a casar? A sus 12 años él tenía la madurez de un hombre de 20.

Ahora iba a ser rey y tenía que buscar a su reina, necesitan descendientes. El problema era que el solo quería una esposa. Hermione. Además, conocía la profecía. Su unión les haría invencibles. Tenía que encontrarla

¡Hola a todos!

Vuelvo con un nuevo capi ¿Qué les pareció? Espero que lo hayan disfrutado :D

Cuenten! Cuenten si les gusta! Espero sus comentarios.

Gracias a todos los que me leen

**Sukita**


	5. Chapter 5

**_Capítulo 5 "Cartas de Rey Carlos"_**

Después de pasar una hora en el parque llorando, siendo consolado por la última persona que hubiese imaginado meses atrás, logre recomponerme y volvimos a casa fingiendo una sonrisa.

"**Quería hablar contigo de lo de ayer…"** oh mierda, seguro que se arrepiente de besarse conmigo

"**No tienes que decirme nada Draco"** aun no me acostumbraba a llamarnos por nuestros nombres después de meses de convivencia.

"**Lo sé, pero quiero decírtelo. No sé qué significo para ti. Sé que hace poco lo dejaste con la comadreja y le has estado llorando"**

"**No lloraba por él, te lo he dicho. Supongo que es tensión acumulada… no sé lo que es, pero no era por Ron"** veo que sonríe levemente y siento un calambre en el estómago, como el que siento últimamente cada vez que él está cerca.

"**Lo que intento decirte es que para mí si significo algo, significo mucho. Llevaba más de un mes deseándolo."**

No podía creer lo que Draco decía ¿más de un mes queriendo besarme?

"**Al principio pensé que estaba confundido, que debido a lo agradecido que estaba por tu ayuda, me hacía pensar que sentía algo por ti. Pero no es así Hermione. El beso de ayer fue de otro mundo, puede que para ti sea pronto pero yo estoy seguro de que me he enamorado de ti"**

Sentí como el corazón se me paraba en ese momento, él estaba frente a mí y le mire a los ojos, esos ojos tan diferentes a los que yo siempre había conocido en la escuela. Ya no había rastro de desprecio en ellos, ni antipatía, solo había tristeza y confusión. Y pude verlo, también había amor, contra todo pronóstico pude ver que él me amaba y poniéndome de puntillas le abrace por el cuello y lo bese, le bese prometiéndole cosas que en ese momento no podía decir.

"**Yo también tengo sentimientos por ti Draco, y no me arrepiento de lo de ayer. Quiero estar contigo, pero no quiero precipitarme, no quiero perder a otro amigo."**

"**Yo no soy la comadreja Hermione, yo no voy a fallarte. Si tú hubieras sido mi novia no te habría abandonado. Estaría aquí cada día demostrando que eres mía"**

Y por cosas como esta sabía que era _él_, sabía que había hecho lo correcto al salvarle, sabía que no solo le había salvado a él, también me había salvado a mí misma.

Volví a besarle y de la mano volvimos a casa.

-HP-

En la cocina de los Granger estaban los padres de Hermione discutiendo sobre si era o no el momento de dar a su hija los diarios de su abuelo y el medallón.

"**Solo son libros querida. Es su herencia, necesita formarse."**

"**¿Pero y si recuerda todo al tocar el medallón?"**

"**Sabes del hechizo. La princesa dijo que solo recordaría si era el momento. Ella ya ha vivido una guerra, ya no es una niña"**

"**¡Pero es mi niña!"**

"**Sabias que esto llegaría algún día, ella no es nuestra, ella no pertenece a este mundo. Algún día llegara el momento en el que tenga que irse y tenemos que estar preparados"**

"**No hemos vuelto a saber de ellos desde el día en que nos la entregaron ¿Y si ha pasado algo? Tuvo que pasar algo para que no sepamos de ellos"**

"**Lo sé, pero no tenemos que preocuparnos ahora de eso, nosotros no podemos cambiar nada"**

En ese momento oyeron abrirse la puerta de la calle y su hija y el que sabían que era su futuro yerno entraron en la casa ¿Qué sería de ellos cuando ella tuviese que partir? Williams veía claramente los sentimientos de ambos chicos cada vez que estaban juntos.

"**¡Estamos en la cocina chicos!"** grito el padre, cuando estos llegaron les mostro su mejor sonrisa **"Tenemos un regalo de cumpleaños muy especial para nuestra pequeña"**

"**¡Pero si no cumplo años hasta el 19 de Septiembre!"**

"**Lo sabemos, lo sabemos, pero, para entonces ya estarás lejos de nosotros en tu colegio y no podremos ver la cara que pondrías"**

"**Tú siempre igual papa"** dijo la joven cogiendo el paquete que había encima de la mesa y no pudiendo ocultar la emoción, adoraba abrir regalos, no saber que le esperaba dentro. El grito que soltó asusto a Draco, que curioso acerco la cabeza a ver que había alterado a _su novia. _Sus ojos se abrieron de manera descomunal de la impresión.

"**¿De dónde lo sacaron? ¡Es el escudo de Kalea! Es lo más hermoso que he visto nunca"** dijo con el medallón en la mano y los ojos llenos de lagrimas

"**Lo encontramos en una tienda de antigüedades en Notting Hill, hemos visto muchos de esos cuentos de magos que lees y reconocimos el escudo"**

Hermione abrió el medallón y dentro pudo observar a un anciano rey y a una joven que supuso era la princesa, castaña y de pelo rizado como ella.

"**Es precioso"** dijo mostrándoselo a Draco.

"**Es más que precioso, es de incalculable valor. Una joya de Kalea, demuestra que existe, que no son solo cuentos."**

"**Claro que existe, ya te lo dije"** dijo ella entre risas

"**Bueno, ese no es el único regalo, también encontramos esto**" dijo su madre pasándole otro paquete.

Con manos temblorosas la joven empezó a desenvolver el regalo. Draco estaba encima de ella, más que impaciente después de ver el primer regalo cuando vio decepcionado que eran unos diarios.

"**¿De quiénes son?"** pregunto

"**Por lo que pude leer-** aclaro William- **son de Rey Carlos de Kalea, unas especies de cartas para su nieta con hechizos y lecciones."**

El rostro de los jóvenes perdió todo el color que tenía. Si esos diarios eran auténticos, eran todo un tesoro, los Granger no tenían ni idea de lo que habían encontrado. Hermione empezó a llorar de pura emoción.

Para tranquilidad de su madre, ella no recordó nada.

-HP-

Lejos, muy lejos de allí, en otra dimensión, un pequeño grupo de encapuchados se reunían en una cueva discutiendo el destino de Kalea. Lo hacían a escondidas ya que de saberse podrían ser ejecutado por el recién coronado Rey Jack como traidores.

"**No podemos dejar el destino de Kalea en manos de los Blacker, con su magia negra pronto todo lo que conocemos estará destruido"**

"**Todos sabemos eso, solo la princesa Hermione podría salvarnos de ese destino. Todos pudimos ver lo poderosa que era siendo solo una niña. Tenemos que traerla de vuelta"**

El pequeño grupo que se congregaba eran los únicos que conocían el paradero de Hermione y darían su vida para proteger ese secreto. Eran totalmente leales a los Whitenir y al fallecido Rey Carlos.

"**Ella aún no está preparada, no sabe de la existencia de este mundo y sería un juguete para los Blacker. Aun no puede volver"**

"**¿Cómo lo sabes?"**

"**La he estado vigilando. Y voy a continuar haciéndolo. He conseguido una plaza como profesor en la escuela a la que asiste. Pienso formarla como si de un Guardián se tratara. Necesita estar preparada antes de volver."**

"**¿Y si ellos la encuentran antes? Los Blacker nunca creyeron que ella estuviese muerta"** La princesa Aurora intervenía por primera vez y su voz sonaba aterrada.

"**Ya he pensado en ello. Es necesario cerrar las puertas de Kalea, necesitamos un hechizo que bloquee la frontera y que nadie pueda atravesar, así ellos nunca podrán salir a buscarla"**

"**Entonces, como podréis entrar cuando esté preparada"**

"**Sera solo un hechizo de salida, no de entrada. No se puede revertir nada más que por el creador o la legitima heredera de Kalea, Hermione. Hoy partiré a Londres, a mi salida, la Frontera quedara cerrada."**

"**Pues si todos estamos de acuerdo será mejor que nos vayamos. Ninguno queremos morir ejecutados por traición esta noche"**

Y dicho esto, las sombras empezaron a desaparecerse.

La princesa se acercó a Erik

"**Siempre fuiste como un hijo para mí. Te ruego que la cuides"**

"**No hace falta que ruegue majestad, la protegeré con mi vida"**

Y besando la mano Aurora, Erik se apareció en la Frontera, camino de Londres, camino de Hogwarts.

-HP-

Sentados en el sofá del sótano de Draco, los dos jóvenes miraban el viejo diario emocionados

"**¿Sera falso?"** preguntó Draco

"**Espero que no, moriría de la desilusión"**

"**¿Qué esperas? Ábrelo, muero por saber que pone"**

Hermione tomo aire antes de abrir el tomo 1 y empezar a leer en voz alta

_Mi querida niña,_

_Si estás leyendo esto es porque al final mis temores se han cumplido y tu madre te ha exiliado. Hace tiempo que temo que ese momento ocurra, pero ella siempre ha sido de carácter débil y con el paso de los años el miedo se ha ido apoderando de ella._

_Una profecía reza sobre que ti. Tu unión con el joven Blacker volverá tu corazón oscuro. De dicha unión nacerá la mayor oscuridad que conozca Kalea._

_No quiero que llegado el momento culpes a tu madre, ella te ama. Tal vez el problema es que demasiado. No puede soportar el temor de la profecía. La he intentado explicar que estas son siempre verdades a medias. Cada uno es dueño de su destino y no todo lo escrito y dicho debe cumplirse. Son opciones que la vida nos va a plantear y dependiendo del camino que escojamos pueden cumplirse o no. _

_Yo te vi crecer, yo vi tu corazón. Este es tan blanco como la nieve y no tengo ninguna duda en mí de que jamás se volverá oscuro. Ella quiere alejarte de él y te alejo de Kalea._

_Si las cosas son como creo, ella te dará estos diarios. En ellos te muestro todo lo que la magia puede hacer por ti, puede hacer por Kalea. Los tiempos oscuros llegaran pronto, así que mi pequeña presta atención, aprende todo lo que puedas y usa siempre la magia de tu corazón, te ayudara y tú debes de ayudar a Kalea, ella te necesitara, todos te necesitaran_

_Los días sin ti serán tristes, tu, mi pequeña, eres la que ilumina cada día de este pobre anciano. No quiero que llores por mí, guarda cada lágrima para cuando estemos juntos y podamos llorar de alegría._

_Con todo mi amor,_

_Tu abuelo, Rey Carlos de Kalea_

"**Vaya"** fue lo único que pudo decir Draco

Para cuando termino de leer, Hermione tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas sin saber que esa carta iba dirigida a ella, sin saber que esas lágrimas eran para la misma persona por la que había llorado esa tarde, sin saber que era su abuelo.

"**Debo de estar más sensible de lo que creía"**

"**No te justifiques, es muy triste. ¿Crees que en Londres estará una princesa perdida de Kalea?"**

"**Espero que no, espero que lograra volver a casa. Sería muy triste si no fuera así"**

"**Sera mejor que nos vayamos a dormir, creo que hoy no ha sido un buen día para ti. Toma, súbete los diarios puede que un poco de lectura te siente bien"**

Hermione le miro asombrada **"¿No quieres leer tú?"**

"**Ya me los pasaras cuando termines, ahora tú los necesitas más y yo he tenido suficiente magia este año, pasare hasta que volvamos al colegio"**

"**¿Piensas volver?"** Lo habían hablado anteriormente, y él siempre decía que nada se le había perdido en Hogwarts.

"**Ya te lo dije esta tarde, no soy como la comadreja. Yo no pienso dejarte sola" **

Hermione se abalanzo a sus brazos a besarlo. Hasta ese momento no se había dado cuenta de lo que temía el 1 de Septiembre y separarse de él,

-HP-

Lo sé ¡me tarde una eternidad!

Deseo que la espera merezca la pena y prometo que el próximo capítulo estará muy pronto, mucho más pronto de lo que imaginan…

Besos,

**Sukita**


	6. Chapter 6

_Capítulo 6 "La verdadera amistad"_

Cuando Erik llego al bosque donde Aurora dejo a Hermione con los Granger temblaba de rabia. Su mundo se estaba desmoronando. Los Blacker se habían hecho con el trono y él tenía que abandonar Kalea para ir a dar clases a unos simples humanos.

No podía creer que algunos de sus compañeros de la Guardia habían dado la espalda a la princesa Aurora y apoyaban abiertamente a los Blacker.

En los pocos días que el Rey Carlos llevaba muerto ya habían cambiado muchas cosas. El pueblo tenía miedo y apenas se veía gente paseando por sus calles. Por las mañanas, los mercados siempre transitados y ruidosos, se encontraban si vida. Los comerciantes, en corrillos, murmuraban intentando llamar la atención lo menos posible.

Pero para Erik, lo peor eran los bosques... Kalea era un reino lleno de magia, paseando no solo podías encontrar unicornios, gnomos o trolls. Kalea estaba lleno de hadas que con sus polvos mágicos llenaban sus bosques de luz y vida. Sus plantas siempre estaban florecidas, sus ríos eran cristalinos y miles de criaturas mágicas lo poblaban, criaturas que en nuestro mundo no podríamos ni imaginar. Desde que Jack Blacker era el nuevo Rey, las hadas, asustadas de su magia oscura se habían escondido. Con ellas fuera de los bosques y regando todo con su polvo mágico las flores se habían empezado a marchitar. Las hojas de los arboles habían adquirido una tonalidad amarillenta y poco a poco todo el bosque se había empezado a cubrir de un manto anaranjado. Los seres mágicos de Kalea no estaban acostumbrados al frio y habían buscado refugio en las cuevas. El viento era helador, y el reino iba a necesitar leña para calentarse, por lo que árboles milenarios llenos de vida iban a ser talados sin ningún tipo de remordimientos por los Blacker.

Mientras cerraba el portal que unía el reino de Kalea con nuestra dimensión Erik pensaba en el que había sido su mejor amigo durante su infancia. Había compartido mil y una travesuras, habían sido inseparables hasta que con trece años y tras la desaparición de Hermione, Jack le había despreciado informándole de que como la princesa había muerto él ya no se veía en la necesidad de juntarse con el hijo de un mozo de cuadras, para él no era más que escoria y nunca más serian amigos.

Tenía que actuar rápido, formar lo mejor posible a Hermione y procurar que recuperara todos sus recuerdos lo antes posible, no sabía el tiempo que Kalea podría resistir y si los daños causados por la magia negra serian reversibles.

-HP-

Cuando Draco se mudó a casa de Hermione no pensaba volver a terminar sus estudios. Según sus sentimientos por la joven fueron avanzando, tuvo claro que no iba a ser capad de dejarla marcha y que cualquier otro pudiera comerle el terreno. Él no era tan estúpido como la comadreja. El día 1 de Septiembre parecía lejano, pero cuando uno se descubre a sí mismo y descubre lo que es la felicidad el tiempo pasa volando más rápido que el último modelo de la Saeta de Fuego. Así que allí estaba, en el coche de los padres de Hermione camino a la estación de King´s Cross. Estaba tan nervioso que las manos no paraban de sudarle. Era consciente de que todo el colegio le odiaría y estarían en su contra, pero para él lo peor no era eso. Tenía mucho miedo de la reacción de sus compañeros hacia Hermione. Sabía que el ex novio de la chica no era el único que iba a tomarse la acogida por parte de ella a la tremenda ¿Qué dirían cuando supieran que eran pareja? Había intentado convencer a la castaña de ocultar su relación hasta que las cosas estuvieran más calmadas pero ella se había negado.

Decía que no tenía nada que esconder y que cuanto antes lo asumiera la gente mejor. Que cada cual se metiera en su vida y juzgara sus propias acciones antes de mirar las del vecino. Ella era de armas tomar por lo que al final se había resignado. Ella era capad de besarlo en medio del Gran Comedor si seguía oponiéndose a mostrar su relación. Ella no le iba a dar la espalda por el que dirán.

Lo que no pensaba ver ni Hermione ni él cuando llegaron a la plataform era a cierto moreno cargado con su baúl al lado de una pelirroja.

Hermione apretó su mano y paso de largo subiendo al tren para buscar un compartimento vacío. El curso era largo y preferían pasar el poco tiempo que les quedaba solos. Aunque no siempre las cosas ocurren como nosotros deseamos.

**Hermione ¿Podemos hablar? – **Lo que menos esperaba la chica es que su amigo y su novia pelirroja entraran tras de ellos.

**¡Anda Harry! Pero si no te has olvidado de que existo. Creo que el momento para que hablásemos paso hace tiempo, como hace tres meses cuando te envíe mi última carta, que por cierto no te dignaste a contestar.**

**Hermione por favor, déjame explicarte**

Ella iba contestar otra vez de forma negativa, pero el rubio apretó su mano suavemente indicándole que le diera una oportunidad a su amigo. Por inercia miro al rubio con el ceño fruncido y se giró al que había sido su amigo en los últimos 7 años

**Explícate entonces**

**Me gustaría hablar contigo a solas.**

**¿A solas? ¿Sin Ginny? ¿O te refieres a Draco? Si es así no te molestes, lo que tengas que decirme hazlo delante de el**

**No es necesario Hermione, yo puedo esperar aquí mientras hablas con el**- Dijo el rubio arrastrando las palabras mientras miraba a Potter con desdén.

**No, lo que tenga que decirme que lo haga delante de ti, no voy a apartarte como hicieron ellos conmigo**

**¿Draco? ¿Hermione? ¿Es que ahora os tratáis por el nombre?** Pregunto Ginny asombrada llevando su mirada a las manos enlazadas de la pareja que tenía enfrente.

**Las cosas cambian mucho en cuatro meses Weasley- **volvió a intervenir Draco

**¡A mi hermano le va a dar un parraque!- **Exclamo ella asombrada.

**Tu hermano debería de haber cuidado más lo que tenía, algunos si sabemos apreciar lo que es bueno.**

Y ante la mirada estupefacta de Harry y Ginny se inclinó a besar la mejilla de su novia que le correspondió con una dulce sonrisa.

**Como ves Harry, lo que tengas que decirme puedes hacerlo delante de él.**

**¿Cómo ha pasado esto?** Harry no salía de su asombro, no podía creer que la que había sido como su hermana en los últimos 7 años estuviese saliendo con su némesis.

**No se puede explicar Harry, simplemente ha pasado y estoy feliz de que así haya sido.**

**Bueno, supongo… supongo…** -Harry no sabía que decir, venia dispuesto a disculparse con su amiga, a reconocer que había sido un idiota por no apoyarla tal y como ella había hecho en los últimos siete años, pero jamás se hubiese imaginado esta situación. Pero él niño que vivió sabía que había fallado a su amiga y que no podía permitirse el lujo de volver hacerlo, así que trago saliva y puso su mejor sonrisa. Ya tendrían tiempo cuando estuvieran a solas de explicarle que había visto en el hurón para que ahora estuviesen de la mano**.- El que tú seas feliz es lo único importante Hermione. Si tu cofias en Malfoy y quieres estar con él, nosotros – **dijo apretando la mano de su novia que aun miraba a la pareja sin pestañear**.- te apoyaremos y estaremos a tu lado. Yo me deje llevar por el impacto del momento cuando decidiste acoger en tu casa a Malfoy, pensaba que los cuatros nos mudaríamos a la mansión y que juntos afrontaríamos todos los cambios y el acoso de mediático. Fui egoísta, pero me sentí abandonado y… y remplazado por Malfoy**

**Si bueno, el que ha sido remplazado es mi hermano** –no pudo evitar decir con humor la pelirroja a lo que Malfoy le dedico una sonrisa de autosuficiencia.

**Harry, tú eres mi mejor amigo** –dijo la castaña soltando la mano de su novio y agarrando las de su amigo- **eres mi hermano. Eso no lo cambiara nadie que no seamos nosotros. El que yo acogiera a Draco o que ahora salga con él no tiene nada que ver con nuestra amistad. Yo no me habría mudado a la mansión, al igual que tú, yo también necesitaba alejarme de todo y pasar un tiempo con mi familia. Si lo hubiéramos hablado te abría invitado a venir con nosotros. Al igual que tu declaraste a favor de Draco yo no iba a dejar que él se pudriera en Azkabán mientras pudiera evitarlo. A día de hoy es la mejor decisión que nunca he tomado y me hace muy feliz que aceptes nuestra relación.**

**Lo sé, Ginny me ha intentado convencer todo este tiempo de que me estaba comportando como un idiota y que debería de escucharte. Pero cuando me quise dar cuenta no sabía con qué cara plantarme en tu casa, me daba miedo de que me cerraras la puerta en las narices y no quisieras escucharme.**

**¡Vamos Potter! –**no pudo evitar intervenir el rubio-**Si fue capad de darme asilo a mí, ¿Qué no haría por su querido Cararajada?**

Su tono era de humor, queriendo ayudar a su novia a quitar hierro al asunto y mientras esta se levantaba y daba un abrazo a su amigo, las miradas de los jóvenes magos se cruzaron en una clara advertencia _¡no hagas daño a mi amiga!_ Decía la del moreno _¡no vuelvas a dañar a mi novia!_ Decía la plateada.

-HP-

No muy lejos de allí… en otra dimensión, un joven rubio de porte aristocrático y oscura mirada azul torturaba a uno de sus siervos.

**¿Cómo es posible que no la encontréis? Quiero a la mitad de la guardia trabajando en su búsqueda**

**Pero majestad, hemos recorrido todo el reino sin rastro alguno de la princesa.**

**Ella no ha podido desaparecer. Si hubiese muerto yo lo sabría ¡volver a buscarla! ¡quiero a más hombres ayudando! Y si aprecias aunque sea un poco tu vida y la de tu familia, no se te ocurra fallarme o juro que te sacare el corazón a ti y a tus hijos y se lo daré de comer a los cerdos.**

El pobre guardia, blanco como el papel, abandono la estancia sin decir una palabra reverenciándose ante su nuevo rey. Tenía tres hijos pequeños por los que daría su vida, tendría que encontrar a la princesa si no quería perderlos. Primero buscaría a Aurora.

Unos fuertes aplausos que retumbaban por la habitación sacaron al joven rey de sus oscuros pensamientos.

**Hijo, siempre supe que serias un Rey ejemplar, tu sí que sabes imponerte ante la plebe.**

**¿Qué quieres padre? No estoy de humor para tus juegos.**

**Nos han estado visitando la familia Warwick, un linaje aristocrático esplendido. No se caracterizan por su habilidad mágica, pero si por su belleza. Tienen una joven hija de 18 años, la más hermosa que han visto mis ojos y aún no está desposada.**

**¿Estas insinuando que la tome por esposa?**

**No hijo, te lo estoy sugiriendo.**

**Escúchame bien padre, pues solo lo diré una vez. La única mujer que tomare por esposa se llama Hermione. No me importa la belleza de esa Warwick. Si quieres verme desposado ayuda en la búsqueda de Hermione y deja de perder el tiempo con visitas pomposas. **

**No necesitas de un Whitenir a tu lado para ser poderoso hijo.**

**¿Piensas que no lo sé? El problema padre, es que yo quiero ser más que poderoso, quiero ser grandioso, insuperable. Con Hermione a mi lado nada podrá detenernos. Conoces la profecía. Nosotros juntos seremos imparables. Además, no tengo que dar explicaciones. La quiero para mí y la tendré. **

-HP-

Ya en el Gran Comedor y a punto de empezar la selección de los nuevos alumnos, Harry le explicaba a su amiga que había decido volver a terminar el último curso porque quería ampliar su conocimiento en hechizos antes de entrar en la academia de aurores. No quería sentirse en desventaja ni favorecido ante sus compañeros. Hermione sonreía orgullosa de lo mucho que había madurado y que no escogiera el camino fácil. Ron, en cambio no quería verla y se había quedado en la academia. Pensaba además, según le había confesado Ginny, que estar alejado de Harry le ayudaría a ser valorado por el mismo y no por ser el mejor amigo de Harry Potter. A Hermione aunque le entristecía esta situación entendía al que había sido su novio y amigo. Él siempre estuvo a la sombra de sus hermanos y más tarde de sus amigos, era su momento de demostrar el gran mago que podía ser. Hermione no dudaba de su gran corazón y talento y no podía más que desearle lo mejor y esperar que las cosas entre ellos mejorasen y algún día recuperar la amistad que les había unido.

Al estar al lado de Harry, nadie se había atrevido en su mesa a cuestionar el haber acogido a Draco en su casa o lo más asombroso, volver con el de la mano al colegio. Muchos la miraron asombrados y curiosos, pero nadie iba a cuestionar a una de las heroínas del mundo mágico y mucho menos a su salvador. Si él lo aprobaba el resto de su casa también.

En la mesa de las serpientes la cosa era bien diferente. Nadie había dirigido la palabra al que un día fue su príncipe. Él, que había defendido la pureza de la sangre hasta las últimas consecuencias dejándose marcar por el Señor Oscuro. Él, que había despreciado a Granger por tantos años se atrevía a venir de la mano con ella como un estúpido colegial.

Gregory Goyle lo miraba con una mezcla de asco y rencor. Él había sido su ejemplo a seguir durante prácticamente toda su vida y ahora se juntaba con la escoria a la que siempre habían despreciado. Pansy Parkinson no podía estar más dolida, el gran amor de su vida, su novio desde que tenían catorce años se paseaba con la sangre sucia de la mano, dando muestras de afecto en público que pocas veces la permitía a ella. Cierto que ella se había desvinculado de él cuando fue apresado por los aurores, que no había asistido al juicio en su contra, pero sus padres no se lo habían permitido en un intento por desvincularse del Señor Oscuro. No pensó que fuera a volver al colegio. Ella tenía la idea de divertirse durante los dos años que el pasaría en el mundo muggle y volver a conquistarle a su regreso. Para entonces a su padre se le habría olvidado y el dinero de los Malfoy siempre sería bien recibido. Esa estúpida sangre sucia había fastidiado todos sus planes.

Cuando Draco pensaba que nadie iba a dirigirle la palabra un guapo castaño se sentó a su lado.

**Dime Malfoy ¿Es tan interesante el mundo muggle como imagino?**

**Mucho más diría yo, Nott, mucho más…**

Y Pansy pudo notar que no era solo a los muggles a lo que se refería Draco ya que este no apartaba su mirada de la leona castaña. Justo cuando pensaba intervenir para soltar un poco de veneno la nueva directora empezó su discurso.

**Mis queridos alumnos, es un placer para mi recibiros de nuevo en la escuela después de estos últimos años oscuros que nos ha tocado vivir. Después de tanta muerte dolorosa e innecesaria al fin podemos mirar al futuro con seguridad y optimismo. No debemos olvidar a los caídos, de los cuales gracias a su valentía y sacrificio vamos a poder disfrutar de una vida alejada de maldad. Toca honrarlos siendo felices, luchar por lo que queremos y mirando siempre al pasado sin temor a no haber disfrutado de cada momento. Dejemos atrás las acciones pasadas y tomemos esta nueva oportunidad con los aprendizajes obtenidos. Sin prejuicios y rencores. Daros la oportunidad de conoceros a vosotros mismos y a vuestros compañeros sin importar cuál sea su casa u origen, que los errores cometidos en el pasado no vuelvan a repetirse.**

Con lágrimas en los ojos muchos alumnos se pusieron en pie a aplaudir a la nueva directora, entre ellos Draco Malfoy y muchos de sus compañeros de mesa ya que sabían que parte del discurso estaba enfocado a conseguir el perdón de sus compañeros a los Slytherin. Hermione miraba hacia su novio con una sonrisa intentando apoyarle desde la distancia.

Después de una muy larga selección, ya que este año recibían nuevos alumnos que por temor a Voldemort no habían iniciado su educación el año anterior, la directora volvió a tomar la palabra.

**Como siempre, primero nombraremos a los premios anules de este año, que, gracias a sus altas calificaciones podrán disfrutar de una torre para ellos con habitaciones y baños privados, sala común y biblioteca para que puedan seguir ampliando sus conocimientos y centrándose en sus estudios como hasta ahora. De Gryffindor, la mejor alumna que ha tenido este colegio en los últimos siglos, Hermione Granger.**

El comedor entero rompió en sonoros aplausos, siendo estos más discretos en la mesa de las serpientes, dando una ovación no solo a la premio anual, si no a la heroína de guerra.

**De la casa de Slytherin, el alumno que mayor puntuación por detrás de la señorita Granger ha sacado en los T.I.M.O.S y en sus notas de sexto curso Draco Malfoy.**

Donde antes solo había aplausos ahora reinaba el silencio. Nadie podía creer que el ex mortifago fuera nombrado premio anual. Pero tal y como había indicado la directora, era el alumno que seguía a Hermione con las mejores notas. Esta se levantó seguida de Harry y el resto de los leones a aplaudir al chico, por lo que el resto de las mesas no tuvieron más remedio que imitarlos. Draco, abochornado por lo que él creía una injusticia, ya que no se consideraba merecedor de dicho honor, solo pudo bajar la cara avergonzado.

**Vaya Malfoy, parece que te libras de dormir con las serpientes.**

Después de esta observación echa por Nott, solo pudo agradecer la presión constante sufrida por su padre durante sus años pasados de estudiante.

**Por ultimo** –oyeron de nuevo a Mcgonagall- **quiero presentares al que será el nuevo profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, el señor Erik Farrel.**

Para sorpresa de todos los alumnos, y alegría de las alumnas, un joven moreno de ojos oscuros, alto, muy guapo y musculado de no más de veinte años entro al Gran Comedor

**Madre mía….** Susurro con admiración Ginny ganándose una mirada de reprobación por parte de su novio

**Que sea joven, no quiere decir que sea inexperto o no esté capacitado. No os dejéis engañar por las apariencias. Espero de vosotros, queridos alumnos, que muestren todo su respeto a vuestro nuevo maestro y le den la mejor de las bienvenidas.**

Y con una sonrisa por parte del joven profesor, se sentaron en la mesa principal. Cientos de platos llenos de las mejores comidas aparecieron en las cinco mesas.

**Es guapísimo….** –no paraba de oírse acompañado de suspiros femeninos.

Harry, aunque celoso, se alegraba de que el nuevo profesor le hubiese robado la atención excesiva en la escuela. Miro hacia su amiga dándose cuenta de que estaba pálida

**Hermione ¿estás bien?** – Ella, se giró hacia su amigo y en el oído, para que solo él pudiera escucharle, se susurró.

**Es él Harry, él es quien lleva siguiéndome todo el verano.**


End file.
